


Steady

by TLvop



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Friendship/Love, Gen, long sentences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-03
Updated: 2011-10-03
Packaged: 2017-10-24 07:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/260489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TLvop/pseuds/TLvop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt "Trowa + Quatre: Steady". A small character piece.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steady

Sometimes, his guilt chasing him around his mind, Quatre worries he asks too much of Trowa; worries that his emotional ataxia is his own to deal with, that he has no right to seek the aid of his closest friend’s trustworthy calm.

Quatre thinks too much; Quatre forgets: Trowa’s demons are quieter, but just as bone deep – his litany of belief in who Trowa is ( _good, smart, gentle, kind,_ in superlative form) is a support system of its own.

Trowa rarely worries, and never forgets — but he has more experience with balancing acts.

**Author's Note:**

> Ataxia = medical term for dizziness/unsteadiness/loss of balance/etc.; it was my first choice before I realize it might not be in everyone's vocab (I'm ataxic), but nothing else seemed to work as well :).


End file.
